


Prompt: Marking

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Marking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: John/Rodney, marking. Preferably, Rodney doing the marking.





	Prompt: Marking

It's not Rodney's fault at all. In fact, the entirety of the blame should be placed solely on John's shoulders. Or maybe on his hips. Yes, Rodney's pretty sure that it's the hips' fault. Specifically, that bony part where the skin is stretched thin on John's left side.

Rodney keeps his arm thrown over John's stomach, bearing his weight down as John squirms and attempts to escape. John would probably be having slightly more success if he wasn't also in the middle of breathlessly laughing and trying to shove Rodney's head away. As it is, he's overspread his resources and isn't managing to succeed in any of his attempts.

Rodney hums happily to himself, pressing the flat of his tongue to the warmed skin he's sucking on. John tries to curse in the midst of the laughter, and Rodney rolls his eyes, nipping and then sucking hard. Really, John should have never told Rodney that he was quite so ticklish right here. It makes the spot even harder to resist.

John wheezes, "Oh, you bastard," yanking hard on Rodney's hair, and Rodney looks up to glower at him. The bruise where his mouth had been is already darkening to purple, shiny slick with his spit. Rodney reaches out and pushes on it.

He expects more giggles. What he gets is John sucking in a breath through his nose, his back arching and his eyes falling shut. Rodney pauses, and then grins. Oh, this is going to be fun.


End file.
